


Linkin Paps

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, also some fighting happens n it's a bit bloody so look out for that i guess, magical ghost dick, some ectotentacles are involved but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Edge™ Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of forbidden loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography and the fear of getting mauled to death by a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 4 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work might contain verbal, domestic and family abuse, some indirectly inflicted pain, the threat of dying and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linkin Paps

**Author's Note:**

> drink up you thirsty hoes, daddy's back in business B)  
> the last had 15k?? LMAO CHECK OUT THE NUMBERS ON THIS BABY, YEEHAW!  
> it took a long ass time to produce, but i think you'll find it was worth it C;  
> huge thanks to our pal and beta reader volatileSoloiste, without them the work would surely be full of typos and grammatical errors
> 
> i got some bad news tho, the next piece of this series will take even longer than this one, because i'm graduating right now and kami will be busy working in retail  
> hang in there my friends, i promise we will give you the whole story no matter what, it will just take a while <3

A million thoughts run through your head as you realize that Papyrus is approaching. Still held in Sans's arms, you are overwhelmed with fear and terror, not so much for yourself, but for him. What will become of him if he's found out? You tremble at the thought.

Sans notices how stiff you've gotten, leaning away with worry, and it takes him just one look at your terrified expression to know something is wrong.

"what happened? are you o-"

" _Papyrus,_ " you whisper, and Sans adopts the same fearful face as you. It's at that moment the padlock rattles outside the door.

Sans turns sharply with a terrified whimper, then back to you. It's noty more than a split second that he looks you in the eyes, then the door opens. But once you look with fear to the door, Sans suddenly disappears, just like that. You blink in surprise. Where'd he go? Did Papyrus...?

The tall menacing monster opens the door fully, filling almost the entire frame. You stare at him as he looks at you with stern eyes, his chest puffed out with bossiness. As he closes the door and approaches you with slow steps, you notice a bit of movement just behind him by the wall. Turning your attention to it, you recognise Sans, standing in the dark corner of the shed, partially obscured by the stacks of wooden boxes. The look of absolute terror on his face only makes you pity him more, his chest rising and falling rapidly. You quickly look away and fixate your eyes onto Papyrus, not to give the smaller skeleton’s hiding spot away. To your relief, Papyrus doesn't seem to have noticed anything so far.

Papyrus comes closer slowly, the wooden floorboards creaking under him just the slightest bit--in the silence you hear it so clearly it's almost uncanny--as he approaches you, until he stops right before you, looking down at you. You look up at him, the previous fear still apparent in your eyes. Papyrus's eyes give away nothing as he stares you down for what feels like literal minutes. You don't dare to speak, too tense, too terrified. The realization of what he came here for lingers in your head, filling you with both fear, sorrow, and some strange kind of denial. Although your neck is in the noose, you still believe there's another way. Yet, you can't move a muscle, speak a word. You wouldn't know what to do or say...

"It..." you manage to choke out, "it doesn't have to be this way..." Papyrus's expression doesn't change, instead he lifts one gloved hand and his blood orange magic shines into the darkness. You watch as a huge pointed bone, like a spear, materializes in his hand. He grasps it firmly into his fist, never breaking eye contact. For less than a split second you notice the red light of the other skeletons magic light up behind the boxes, and Sans steps out. But suddenly, a deep heavy sigh fills the room. Sans stops, his eyes widening when he sees Papyrus turn the execution weapon back into magic, casting it away. Papyrus lifts his head, looking to the side, and Sans quickly scrambles back into his hiding place.

New hope fills your veins. Papyrus takes a long time, looking away from you with a look that slightly more contemplative than before. He then lowers his head, closing his eyes with another deep exhale.

"It would not be fair to kill you..." Your hopes die down quickly with his following words, "without first making us even." You blink unsurely and Papyrus puts his hands behind his back, lifting his chin up as if striking a pose. "Before your demise, I would like to have you know... I am not doing this out of spite or hatred. I do this because I must. It's my responsibility, not just as a royal huntsman..." He turns his gaze to you, his dark eye sockets staring you straight in the eyes. "But I do not believe you deserve such fate."

You open your mouth, but he shushes you with a lifted finger, his eyes closing again. You don't dare to speak.

"I know what you mean to say, but I assure you... I _do_ have to do this. Once I bring the king your soul, he shall name me his royal guardsman. It is a position of prestige and honor... but more importantly, it is a position of safety. Safety from other monsters. " He looks down to you and his gaze softens somewhat.

"I hope you understand..." He closes his eyes again, turning away. You don't know what to say, what to do, what to even think... The hopelessness suffocates the hope you held in your heart and you feel tears rolling down your cheeks. But you don't weep or snivel. Because you _do_ understand.

There's a moment of silence, falling heavily on all of you. Papyrus stares away, contemplating, then turns to you, his look much more soft, yet still stern, emotionless.

"However..." He pauses as you look up at him. "I will not deny you your kindness. While we spat on you, dishonored you, hurt you... you never hurt us back. Even when you could have, just as easily, you did not. Instead you gave us kindness and comfort." Suddenly he narrows his eyes and frowns. "In a way, I hate you for this. It would be much easier for us if you have been hurtful, or even just mean. And my brother..." He looks away with another deep sigh. "Well, I suppose, in the least, it will teach him a lesson not to fall in love with a dead man walking." He looks to you with anger and you feel your heart clench, more tears running down your cheeks. "I hope you realize the amount of pain _you_ inflicted upon him with this. And I wish it was enough for me to hate you. "

There's a long pause. Papyrus looks away and you watch as his face slowly changes. Suddenly, you see sadness and regret. "Yet... I cannot bring myself to. You never did anything in bad intent. I cannot hate you..." It would've made you so happy before to hear this, but somehow, it only makes it worse now. Not only will you die, but thanks to your actions, you'll make both of them suffer for it. And if you do make it out alive, well, that'll be even worse for them. Suddenly, the idea of survival isn't even attractive to you anymore. It's not like you had a great life back at the human city, you don't have friends, you don't have money, you don't even have a job! You haven't felt this awful and hopeless ever in your life...

"So now," Papyrus speaks up again, "I would like to make us even. I do not imagine how I could sleep at night if I killed somebody I owed to." He comes closer to you and gets down on one knee, his tall posture still towering over you easily. "I'd like to offer to you a satisfaction. So that your last evening might be pleasurable." You look at him, unsurely.

“Are you… offering to sleep with me?” you ask.

“Perhaps,” Papyrus gesticulates, eyes closed, “that is one of the options. Or maybe you’d enjoy yourself more if I was to simply brush your hair.” He looks at you, eyebrow arches lifted in question. “Even a simple embrace can give one comfort… It is your choice. However you choose to spend your last hours, I can assure you I’ll do much to give you comfort and enjoyment. I am more skilled than others in such fields.” You look up at him, frowning in thought.

“How come? Where did you- how did you learn all this?” He turns away, his head up.

“I do not wish to talk of this matter.” You stay silent, wondering. You honestly don’t feel like anything but sleep, but it is your last evening alive. Might as well spend it pleasantly.

“If I can make an offering,” Papyrus interrupts your train of thought, “I would more than gladly soothe your soul with the somber sound of my voice. Perhaps a book by one of your great writers, or poetry inspired by these woods.” He looks away. “I could lull you to sleep, then, once you are absent by your spirit…” He closes his eyes, then looks back to you. “You would not feel a thing.” You’re both silent. Then his hand cups your cheek gently as he lifts your face up. "I'd like to give you comfort, human. The way you gave it to us."

You keep silent, looking down with teary eyes. You look up, but instead of Papyrus, your eyes land on Sans, hidden behind the boxes. He looks confused, baffled, helpless. The poor guy must be so confused, so hurt... Why does Papyrus treat him so badly? He is not evil… You think hard, an idea growing in your head, then look up to Papyrus with resolute.

“I don’t want to be comforted,” you say, and the serious tone of your voice seems to take Papyrus aback, “I want you to tell the truth.” Papyrus pulls his hand away, rubbing his fingers together in thought.

“What do you mean, human?” he asks. You look him straight in the eyes.

“Do you remember when we kissed?” Papyrus’s eyes dart to the ground, but he does not answer. “You kissed me back. We laid side by side, holding one another.”

“What is your point?” he asks, slight annoyance and nervousness apparent in his voice.

“Did that not mean anything? It did, didn’t it?” You slowly stand up, not taking your eyes from him. “You fell for me just as Sans did.”

There’s a moment of silence and Papyrus stands up, looking down at you with anger. “You are getting-”

“I am not blaming you,” you interrupt him, leaving him even angrier. His eyes light up but you don’t flinch. “You knew you would have to kill me eventually, so you couldn’t just give in. Or, at least, you couldn’t have made it known.”

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FOOLISH TALK!?” he raises his voice. You can feel your heart pounding, but you press on.

“You did the same mistake as your brother,” you say, “you fell in love with a human. You fell in love with the enemy. You fell in love with _me_! Are you trying to say you didn’t?!” You shout at him, and he seems to be taken aback by your lack of fear. He growls, looking away nervously, then back to you.

“WELL SUPPOSE I DID, IS IT A CRIME?! IS IT SO WRONG OF ME?! NOBODY EVER PRAISED ME, NOBODY EVER CARED ABOUT HOW I FELT! IS IT ANY WONDER YOU INFATUATED ME WITH YOUR KIND WORDS AND LOVELY COMPLIMENTS OF MY PERSON?!!” He steps close to you heavily and you flinch when he throws his hands up wildly. “YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER APPRECIATE THE EFFORTS I MADE TO COMFORT AND PLEASURE YOU, BUT WHAT DOES IT MATTER NOW?!” You look up at him again, your whole body tense with resolution and dedication, then step closer just as he did.

“Don’t you get what I’m trying to say?” you say, quieter than before. “You yelled at Sans for loving me. But made the same mistake. Did you tell him? Does he even know?” Papyrus steps back, seemingly fearful. You hate to see him in such distress, but you’re determined to put an end to him treating Sans like shit. At least you’ll be useful for something before you die.

“You FOOL!” Papyrus yells, striking you down suddenly. You didn’t see the hit coming, falling down heavily. You look up at him in painful surprise and he seems shaken and regretful, as if he himself couldn’t believe he just hit you. He quickly shakes the look off, getting back to being furious.

“You understand NOTHING! You humans maybe can get away with being weak and soft hearted, BUT NOT US! OUT HERE, IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED! I CANNOT ALLOW FOR SANS TO SOFTEN, I CANNOT ALLOW FOR HIM TO WEAKEN! HE IS ALREADY SO WEAK!” Your look shifts to Sans briefly, and the look in his eyes, the anger, the sadness, the unbridled pain… your heart clenches. You only wanted Papyrus to admit his mistake! Oh god, what have you done?!

“ON HIS OWN, SANS WOULD NEVER SURVIVE! HE IS LAZY AND INCOMPETENT, IT’S ONLY BECAUSE OF _MY_ EFFORTS THAT HE HAS NOT BEEN KILLED YET! ” Papyrus gesticulates to his chest wildly, his whole body lit up with magic in his fury. “THAT IS WHY I MUST BE STRICT, HARD, UNFORGIVING! I MUST RETAIN MY DOMINANCE, BECAUSE WITHOUT ME, SANS IS NOTHING BUT AN EASY TARGET FOR OTHER MONSTERS!” He grabs your shirt, lifting you up to face him. “Can you imagine how HARD IT IS?! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH?! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?! NONE OF THIS IS OF ANY CONCERN TO YOU!!!”

“WELL IT IS TO ME!”

Papyrus turns around sharply, letting go of you in shock. Sans stands there, breathing heavily, tears running down his cheeks. He stares at Papyrus with a look of such unbridled rage and hate, you can barely stand the sight. Papyrus’s eyes are wide, mouth slightly open, completely petrified. It seems like he doesn’t even understand Sans really is there, until the small skeleton comes closer with fast, heavy steps.

“SO THAT’S HOW IT IS, HUH?! IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU?! WEAK, INCOMPETENT, STUPID?! IS THAT IT?!” Papyrus steps back, trying to form words, but he doesn’t seem to find any. Sans stops for a moment, his eyes too filled with tears for him to see. “you know, i always knew you thought i was a piece of shit, but i wanted to believe you felt something! i thought ‘hey! if i work hard enough, he’ll finally like me! if i keep up to his impossible fucking standards, maybe one day, he’ll tell me i did a good job!’. NOW I SEE HOW FUCKING DUMB I REALLY WAS!” Papyrus seems like he wants to say something, anything, but can’t find the words. “What about all that ‘humans are scum’ talk?! ‘DON’T EVER TRUST A HUMAN NO MATTER HOW NICE THEY ARE,’” he imitates his brothers voice caustically, “‘THEY ARE CALCULATING LIARS!’ WELL LOOK WHO’S TALKING!!” He comes closer and shoves into Papyrus as hard as he can, which in reality doesn’t even move with him. “YOU’LL NEVER BE SATISFIED WITH ME! YOU’LL NEVER JUST SHRUG A THING OFF, YOU’LL ALWAYS MAKE ME EAT SHIT FOR EVERY LITTLE MISTAKE I DO! EVEN IF YOU DID THE SAME, YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!!!” Papyrus finally gets back together, adapting a worried expression.

“Sans, please, understand that I-” Sans shoves into him again, then beats his fists into his chestplate.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU ALREADY SAID ENOUGH!” He turns and walks to the door. “so hey, you know what? don’t worry! you won’t have to take care of this lazy fucker anymore!”

“Sans, cease this!” Papyrus demands, his voice strained, “you are not serious about-”

“oh, i’m serious as FUCK!” he kicks the door open, “I DON’T NEED YOUR ENDLESS FUCKING NAGGING, I DON’T NEED YOU AT ALL! FUCK! YOU!”

“SANS COME BACK HERE!” Papyrus yells, trying to get his dominant voice back, but he’s too shaky and terrified. Sans turns his head to him in the doorway, giving him a look of searing hate.

“oh i will,” he says, “i will come back…” He turns fully, tears dripping down his jaw. “but not because of obedience. not because of loyalty. but because of _fear_ ,” he shows off his fangs, hissing the last word. “because i know there’s no point in running away from you, sooner or later you would hunt me down and force me to be your pawn again. well, you can do that...” He lifts his eyes, teary but lit up with hate. “but i’ll never be your brother again.” He exits the door, rubbing the tears out oh his eyes with his sleeve. As he disappears outside, Papyrus stands there, breathless. Then he runs to the door, grabbing the frame in his hands.

“SANS! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!” he yells, trying to sound dominant but his voice shaking, “IT’S DANGEROUS OUT THERE, COME BACK OR I’LL- I’LL-” he doesn’t seem to find a threat, his eyes darting around in desperation.

“LEAVE ME ALONE, _BOSS_! ” you barely hear from far away. Then, silence falls.

Papyrus stands in the doorway still, staring out into the snowy forest, while you sit on the floor, your heart pounding. You can’t believe that just happened. It all went so fast you have trouble understanding the reality of the situation. You stare at Papyrus, silent, almost breathless. Absolutely nothing happens for what feels like hours.

Papyrus’s hand slowly lets go of the doorframe and slides down, hanging limply by his side. He turns around slowly, his head hung down, his face full of deep sorrow. With slow steps, he approaches you, and you can feel your heart going faster, terrified of what will become of you. Papyrus finally reaches you, and without looking at you he grabs the chain and pulls you closer. You whimper, breathing fast, expecting him to drive a sharp edge through your heart any second... But instead, Papyrus unlocks your chains. You are completely taken aback as they drop on the ground with a loud rattle. You look up to him but he doesn’t look back to you instead just turning away. He stops halfway to the door, taking a while to exhale shakily.

“You’re free,” he says bleakly, “you may leave whenever you want.” Then he slowly exits the room, leaving you alone.

You stand there, still so shaken it’s hard to collect your thoughts. For a few minutes you just replay what just happened in your head. Did they just…? Did _you_ just…?

Finally you get yourself back together, more or less. You’re still shaking and your eyes are teary, but you just wipe them and slowly walk towards the door. The outside is cold and you’re reminded of your bare feet, but you don’t mind so much. With all that just happened, your feet being cold is just a minor thing to worry about.

You step out into the snow, looking around. It’s still dark, even if the night is ending, the snow is glistening in the light coming from the window of the cabin. Seems like that’s where Papyrus went. You take a little more time to breathe, wiping your face once more. The cold helps you get yourself back together slightly, more so the pain in your feet. You walk towards the wooden house and approach the door, carefully opening the padlock. It clicks open easily and you push into the heavy door, the warm air from inside blowing into your face.

“Sans?” Papyrus’s desperate voice sounds into the silent creaking. You step in and instantly lock eyes with Papyrus, who’s standing in the middle of the room, his hands full of trash. You look away, then back, apologetically. Papyrus doesn’t say anything, his eyes getting sad again, and he resumes picking up the scattered garbage. You just stand in the doorway, watching Papyrus for a while, trying to find words… but you can’t think of anything to say.

Papyrus throws the garbage into a wicker basket, then starts picking up dirty dishes and stacks them into a small worn washbowl with one handle broken off. Watching him, you remember the plate of leftover lasagna still standing on one of the boxes in the shed. You only hesitate for a moment, before you silently leave through the door and go get it, bringing it back shortly. You close the door behind you and bring the plate over to Papyrus, who meanwhile began scrubbing the dishes with a very worn sponge, sitting by the fireplace on a small stool. When you place the plate next to him, he stops, looking at it, then up at you. He seems surprised and uncertain, you just dart your eyes away nervously. He takes the plate, looking over the small leftover piece, then up at you.

“You ate more than half of my lasagna?” he asks with amazement, “that’s… more than even I myself could endure…” You smile unsurely, rubbing your upper arm.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” you say assuringly, “it could just use some salt. The pasta is a little overcooked, too… but it’s better than what they gave us at lunch breaks back at my old job.” He stares at the stale meal in thought.

“That is… nobody ever enjoyed my cooking before…” he mutters. You just smile, while he throws the leftovers into the fire and begins to clean the plate. He continues on with his work while you stand there, unsure of what to do next. Eventually you sit down beside him, noticing a dish towel laying on the floor, and without much thinking you grab it and begin rinsing off the wet plates. Papyrus stops for a brief moment, giving you a silent side glance, then goes back to cleaning with a small sigh. You both continue to work in silence, only the cracking of the flames echoing into the room.

Papyrus puts the last plate aside for you to grab, throwing the sponge back in the basin. He turns to you slightly.

“Why are you still here?” he asks halfheartedly, yet in concern. “The door is open. There’s no reason for you to still be here.” You shrug nonchalantly.

“Eh, I don’t wanna go all the way back in the snow with no shoes…” you say, rinsing off the final plate. Papyrus nods.

“Yes, I see… you can borrow a pair of… Sans’s sneakers, if you wish…” You sigh, it pains you to see him so down, especially since it’s sort of your fault. You look away, contemplating, then look up to him.

“So I can just leave, huh… How come you don’t want my soul anymore? Honestly I… kind of thought you would’ve killed me with ease now… because of what I just did.” You stare into the fireplace, while Papyrus remains silent, sorting his thoughts.

"It does not matter,” he says, “nothing really does… I do not care for your life. You may keep it.” You dart your eyes away, placing the plate on the tower, then look back to him, shuffling closer.

“But why? Didn’t you want to be in the royal guard or something? That’s why you kidnapped me in the first place, wasn’t it?” Papyrus gives you another side glance, taking a moment.

“I only wanted to be there… so that other monsters would think twice before attacking my brother.” He sighs deeply. “He is so fragile… If I became a member of the king’s sentinel, nobody would dare to attack him ever again. But none of that matters now that he has disowned me…” Silence falls again, and eventually Papyrus exhales deeply. You aren’t sure, but you think there might have been a slight shake in his breath.

“All I did I did for him. Then why does he have such hate towards me? Can he not see how much I care for him?” he says in a half whisper.

“Well,” you shrug, “did you ever tell him?” Papyrus turns to you in surprise, then looks away, pondering.

“I never…” he rubs the back of his neck spine, “thought of that… I thought with all the effort I put into caring, protecting and teaching him, he would know.”

“How is he supposed to know then?” you say. “Look, I don’t think you’re a bad brother, but I haven’t seen you do anything but scold and nag him all the time. Why are you so mean to him?” Papyrus raises his head.

“I don’t have a choice!” he says in his defense, “I am only doing what is necessary! It is not my fault he is so lazy and weak!” You frown, giving him a reproachful look. Papyrus looks away, angry and unsure.

“I cannot let him soften and grow even lazier. I have to be hard on him or he will never be able to survive on his own, he is unable to even wash his own socks!” You shake your head.

“Well, you already tried being hard,” you say, “and how has it worked so far?” Papyrus takes a breath, but no words come out. He stares at you, his lit up eyes slowly dimming, until he closes his mouth, looking aside in thought.

“I mean, yelling and belittling just made him hate you,” you say, “so maybe, it’s time you try being nice instead?” Papyrus doesn’t respond, instead staring off, a somewhat guilty expression surfacing on his face.

“It will let him know you aren’t just being mean to him because you’re a dick and don’t think much of him. He’ll know you care, and I’m sure he’ll be much more willing to let you help him be strong.”

“Ah yes, the human has spoken,” he says with annoyance, “the species whose only strength is in their weapons and numbers. You know nothing of being strong, in the real way.”

“Oh, we don’t huh? I’d like to see you work 9 to 5 everyday, even weekends, only to have it still not be enough to get by. Papy, dear, you know nothing of the horrors of being a retail worker.” Papyrus turns to you with a look that somehow both furiously offended and confused. He probably wants to oppose you but doesn’t know what retail is.

“Look, man, why are you so scared of being nice to Sans?”

“BECAUSE,” Papyrus straightens up and towers over you with a deep frown, “KINDNESS IS WEAKNESS. You humans-” You surprise him by getting up fearlessly.

“Oh bullshit!” you shout. “Look at yourself! Look at me! If it wasn’t for kindness I would’ve been dead a long time ago!” Papyrus’s eyes go wide with absolute fury and he stands up.

“YES! YES EXACTLY! IF I WASN’T _WEAK_ IN MY _KINDNESS_ , YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD, I WOULD’VE BEEN A ROYAL GUARDSMAN AND MY BROTHER WOULD STILL BE MY BROTHER, SAFE UNDER MY-” It’s a split second decision, but you are done holding back the truth.

“AND YOU THINK THAT WOULD’VE MADE HIM LOVE YOU?!” You instantly feel bad when seeing his face contort in the heart-clenching realization. You don’t ease however, pressing on.

“Papyrus, your brother doesn’t care about surviving if he can’t live! Why should he care about being safe from other monsters if he isn’t safe from _you_?! _YOU_ are the one making him feel insecure and helpless!” Papyrus stares down at you, his eyes full of pain and anger. He breathes fast, trying to say something, but he can’t. His wide, lit-up eyes dart to the ground, then begin watering. He looks away from you, covering his mouth. You ease back, exhaling, trying not to shake. You softly put a hand on his back and he flinches, looking back to you with so much pain.

“I know you don’t mean it,” you say softly. Papyrus closes his eyes and sits back down in the chair, face in his palms.

“You don’t want to hurt your brother. That’s why you have to apologize and treat him better-”

“OH, BUT WHAT DOES IT MATTER NOW HOW I TREAT HIM?!” Papyrus shrieks, “HE WILL NEVER THINK OF ME IN ANY OTHER WAY, NOW THAT HE KNOWS I AM A LIAR, A HYPOCRITE!” You are taken aback when you hear his voice crack, gasping softly. “I SPENT YEARS AND YEARS TREATING HIM SO AWFULLY! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!” Now you’re sure he’s just barely holding back tears, hearing his voice strain as he talks. “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CONSIDERATE! OH, HOW COULD HE EVER FORGIVE ME!?” Papyrus covers his face, tightly shutting his jaw in a painful grin. He’s holding back so hard, but you still hear him sob hard through his clenched teeth. You wait for a moment, letting him calm down, then carefully outreach your hand. You go as slow as you possibly can, but he still flinches slightly when you finally touch his back.

“Because he wants to forgive you,” you say softly. Papyrus desperately calms down his breathing, then takes a deep breath before looking to you in question. You smile and chuckle, a bit nervous.

“Or at least that’s what I think,” you say, shrugging, “either way, you don’t have much to lose, but you have so much to gain.” Papyrus looks away unsurely, so you just pat him on the back a bit before looking to the door.

“You should definitely go find him…” You side-eye Papyrus for any kind of response, but there is none. “Shouldn’t you?”

"It is easier said than done, human,” Papyrus says in a voice that’s somehow both half-hearted and very serious. “When Sans doesn’t want to be found, he simply cannot be. His small posture, his teleportation abilities… not even I know of all his hiding places.”

“Well, then find them! He’s bound to be somewhere, he can’t just disappear…” You stop, looking at Papyrus unsurely, “Uh, right?” Papyrus chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “Yeah! So go find him, why don’t you?” Papyrus looks away from you. He is surely scared to face Sans after what had just happened. You try to figure out a way to get him to go find Sans, then an idea pops into your head. You go to the garbage pile and begin fishing out a pair of worn sneakers, a dirty scarf and a torn coat. Not perfect, but it’ll do. Papyrus looks to you with confusion and doubt.

“What are you doing, human,” he asks in a low solemn voice. You shrug.

“I thought, if _you_ don’t want to find him, _I_ will find your brother and bring him here so you can apologise.” Papyrus watches you clothe yourself with a doubtful and even somewhat annoyed eyes. You put the clothes on and go to the door, but once you grab the handle you feel Papyrus’s hand firmly grasp your shoulder.

“Foolish human,” he pushes you out of the way, “how do you expect to find my brother? He has the ability to teleport, he could be miles away. And to go alone, you, a human, in a forest infested with monsters? If you go out there calling his name, you’re sure to end up with your neck arteries torn out by somebody's teeth.” The dominant serious posture of his is back, covering all of the emotion he went through just moments ago. You hardly suppress a smile.

“I shall lead the way,” he says insistently, pushing you behind his back with a single swing of his strong arm. Once you’re out of his sight, you grin widely. You can fix this. You’re confident you can fix this.

 

You’re reminded just how much your feet are hurt when you step out into the snow, but you can’t back out now that you convinced Papyrus to go. Besides, it’s not that bad… well, it is, but you’ve had worse… well, you haven’t, but… You look to Papyrus, who walks by your side. Somehow just the fact that he doesn’t go before you but beside you makes you feel better. It seems like he doesn’t see you as “just a human” anymore. You smile, crossing your arms to better bundle up in the coat.

You’re both silent at first, Papyrus having his usual serious stare, his posture straight and high. You wonder if it’s a good idea to speak, a talk could really help you right now, especially with your feet so sore. You take a deep breath before speaking.

“You know,” you begin slowly, “the more I think about it… were you just gonna let me go back home alone? You know, after you uncuffed me…” Papyrus takes a while to answer.

“Did you expect me to escort you all the way to your door mat?” he says haughtily. You shrug.

“Well, not exactly but… you keep saying that these woods are really dangerous, even for you guys. I find it kind of stupid that you would ‘let me go’ only for me to run into some monster on the way and get killed, you know.” Papyrus looks to you.

“Well, I presumed it wouldn’t be so difficult for you. You have gotten back home from us once, the first time you ran away.”

“That’s true, I guess I was just lucky that I didn’t run into anybody,” you shrug. Papyrus raises his eyebrow arches.

“How did you find your way to the human town anyway?” You smirk.

“Heh, I followed the city lights. I had to climb a tree or two to see ‘em though.” You look at him. “Can you imagine how I’d do that without shoes?” Papyrus nods.

“Yes, that would indeed be difficult.” You smile, both of you silent for a while. You look around the snowy forest, covered with early morning light. The sun is getting up surprisingly fast, it was pretty damn dark just a while ago. You stop when Papyrus makes a turn, quickly following. He leads you to a creek, quite wide across. Icy cold water runs down the stream, pure and clear like liquid diamonds. Papyrus steps over it easily, turning around on the other side and looking to you, waiting. You take a few smaller steps closer before you step out as far as you can, only barely stepping over the water. You do your best to spring yourself forward, but once your foot leaves the first bank you feel the other slipping. Your eyes go wide and you flail your arms, almost falling if it wasn’t for Papyrus’s iron grip around your upper arm, pulling you to him roughly. He looks to your with a frown.

“Oh, you-!” he stops, when he meets your expecting stare. “...should be more careful next time…” he mutters. You smile widely.

“See? You’re learning fast.” Papyrus looks away from you, exhaling.

“Yes, well…” he steps out ahead leaving you behind. You can’t help but keep smiling proudly, then run after him to catch up. Once again you walk side by side in silence. You side eye Papyrus for a while, then speak up again.

“Are you nervous?” you ask. Papyrus stops briefly, then goes on, not turning to you.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I’d be nervous too. Just, wanted to assure you I’ll be with you when-”

“Not as nervous as you are foolish, to answer your question,” Papyrus interrupts you. You raise your eyebrows. Papyrus looks to you with the same serious stare as when he first met you.

“Only a complete fool would help his killers kill them.” You keep silent, not letting your eyes off of his. Papyrus clicks his fangs, then turns back forward.

“You are so desperately trying to help me and my brother rejoice, do you not realize that will mean your demise?”

“Will it?” you ask. Papyrus nods.

“Of course. With Sans back at my side, I will once again have a reason to want you dead. Are you not aware?” You look away for a moment, then back to him.

“Eh,” you shrug nonchalantly, “It’ll be worth knowing you and Sans will be alright…” you mutter. “Besides,” you smile widely, looking straight to Papyrus, “maybe you won’t wanna kill me after all. Maybe you’ll like me so much after I make you guys all better that you’ll wanna keep me, huh?” You nudge into him with your elbow playfully. Papyrus looks to you with a high doubtful look.

“Hmm,” he lifts his head back up, “I must admit, I find your adamant optimism mildly amusing. But it’s hardly enough to make me give up my chance to be a royal guardsman.” You sigh.

“Meh, what’s so great about that anyway?” you say. You know the answer already, but you don’t want the conversation to end at this note. Papyrus stops, standing with his feet apart, hand on his hip, the other on his chest, his chin high. You smile with amusement, wondering if he knows how funny you find his dramatic poses to be.

“It is a position of honor and prestige! To be in the royal guard, to serve under the king himself,” he says opulently, “I don’t presume you would understand.” He looks to you with more seriousness. “But, as you already know, that is not the main reason.” He goes on, leaving you behind to run to catch up.

“Yeah, I know, it’s safer… but how?” you ask. Papyrus looks to you with a raised eye arch. “Well, if it’s the ‘royal guard’ I’d imagine you have to fight for the king, right? How is that a safe spot to be in?” Papyrus chuckles.

“Yes, it might sound strange… but it is true. You see, monsters do not shy away from stealing from one another or abusing one another. Murder is not something uncommon among our kind. The most terrible of our species are those called Asheaters, which your kind would call cannibals, I presume.” You shudder at the thought of Sans getting killed and eaten by another monster. “The only way to keep any sort of safety is to either be strong yourself or have somebody strong to look over you. You see, the king does not like his elite warriors getting killed off by other monsters. Murdering a royal guard would ensure that you may never be safe again. Not even your own comrades, if you happen to have any, will spare you out of fear of the king himself. A royal guardsman might be in danger at his work, but among his colleagues, he is safe.” He looks to you with a subtle smile. “And so are the ones dear to him.” Even when you know he’s basically justifying his reasons to kill you, you can’t help but smile back. You wish Sans was here to hear that. Papyrus goes back to his serious posture.

“I have done much to get the chance to bring the king a human soul, only to get the chance to become a royal guard. You might think of me as cruel but I have not endured so much pain and humiliation just to-”

Suddenly Papyrus shoves you to the ground in the blink of an eye. You don’t even register it at first when something flies over your head with a swoosh, missing you by mere inches. Papyrus quickly lifts you up on your feet again, looking around with eyes lit up with adrenaline. You turn around to see a huge spear impaling multiple trees, right in the line of where your head was just moments ago. Your heart begins racing, looking around for the attacker, but you can’t see anything in the dense vegetation. Papyrus stands with his knees bent, arms at the ready, looking around carefully. You want to ask what’s going on, but you don’t dare to make a sound. It’s silent for quite a while.

“Stay still,” Papyrus whispers sharply. You freeze up completely, not even daring to breathe too hardfall,, your heartbeat ringing loudly in your ears.

Papyrus silently materializes the huge bone spear in his hand, grasping it firmly and raising it over his head. He waits for a while, then sharply turns in a different direction and throws it with great force. Only now that your attention is brought to the spot do you see a huge dark mass move behind the trees, dodging Papyrus’s attack.

A huge creature moves behind the trees, growling furiously. Papyrus follows it with his stare, materializing another bone, much faster than before, only to throw it at the attacker again. The monster quickly changes direction and it takes Papyrus one more attack to force it into the open.

You can feel your insides turn into jelly at the sight of the giant monster leaping from the darkness into the light before you. The huge white canine lands its front feet onto the path heavily, its armour rattling loudly. It must be at least as big as a horse, a huge mass of armoured muscles. Its ears are drawn back as it shows off its huge canine teeth in a terrifying display, barking furiously through its growls, bits of saliva flying around. Papyrus outreaches his hand to you, pushing you behind him protectively. You await what will happen with shallow breath.

“Please pardon my attacks!” Papyrus says loudly, yet sophisticatedly, “It was not to my knowledge that a royal guard had been the one approaching my person.” Approaching? The dog just chugged a huge spear at you, how is that approaching?? “I do not wish to engage in a fight. I am merely transporting my human catch through the forest.” The dog hides its teeth, but doesn’t appear any more friendly. To your surprise it stands up on its comically small hind legs reaching out with its huge paw for the spear.

“Let us pass and we shall bother you no more,” Papyrus bows his head down. You can feel him jump slightly when the dog begins barking furiously again, landing one paw heavily back on the ground, holding the spear behind. You can hear snow falling from the branches around with each heavy movement of the beast. Papyrus steps back, pushing you behind him more. He’s quiet for a while, until the dog barks out again. You can feel him take in a shaky breath before speaking.

“I beg your pardon, but I am not ready to hand the human over. I will bring them over once-” He is interrupted when the dog beats it’s weapon over the closest tree, snapping it in two like a toothpick. The loud boom echoes into the forest, causing more snow to fall. Papyrus seems extremely nervous, but amandant.

“Sir,” he says with anger apparent in his voice, “this is _not_ negotiable. I am _not_ handing the human over to you.” You flinch and even yelp when the dog barks out again, louder and more furious than before, making your legs shake with fear. It steps out closer, smashing its spear against another tree. Papyrus starts stepping back, pushing you behind him.

“Listen, human,” he whispers suddenly, “once I attack, _run like hell_. ” Your heart begins pounding even more. The beast steps out faster, growling furiously. Papyrus’s hand lights up with the blood orange magic. A set of bones materialize in a matter of milliseconds and in the next one they’re thrown.

You don’t wait a second more and bolt, your sore feet finding footing in the snow. You can feel your whole body strain with effort, encouraged by the fear intensified by the horrid sounds the dog monster makes. You can hear furious barking and the snapping of wood, hard thuds on the ground that seem to shake the entire world, Papyrus’s voice still trying to negotiate. You can hear your own terrified breathing, your fast heartbeat ringing in your ears, not daring to turn around. It’s only when you feel the earthshaking steps closing in and Papyrus calling for you that you turn around and your blood runs cold. With its terrifying jaws wide open the dog is running after you on all four, its armour rattling loudly, kicking back snow with its huge paws. It lunges for the kill, its hand like claws ready to grab and tear you apart, but you manage to jump aside at the last second. The dog lands on its feet right beside you so heavily it shakes your entire being, only barely keeping your balance. You swing your arms wildly to keep on your feet while the beast jumps again, this time thrown off by one of Papyrus’s attacks. The dog is struck with one of the sharp bones, the impact ringing loudly over its armour and the beast turns around furiously. You, too, turn around only to see the monster run towards Papyrus who seems genuinely terrified. Somehow you know he’s not scared to fight out of the fear of his life, but because he knows what will happen if he manages to beat the beast, a royal guard.

Just before the monster can pounce onto the petrified skeleton, Papyrus’s expression changes to a deterrent grin of his sharp fangs and he quickly jumps aside. The dog once again lands heavily on the ground, almost falling over with its great weight. You stand frozen in place when it attacks Papyrus again with an open maw which Papyrus manages to hold off with his bare hands. The dog raises its paw and punches at him, missing only narrowly, then again, this time hitting the skeleton. Your heart clenches when Papyrus is thrown aside, quickly scrambling back on his feet and materializing another attack. This one is much bigger than any you have seen so far, starting as a huge bundle of his blood orange magic above his outstretched arm only to form what looks like a dragon skull. You watch in amazement as its huge jaws open and a blinding beam of light shoots out. The canine barely manages to dodge and keep its balance, becoming vulnerable to another attack. Papyrus quickly throws another bone spear with his free hand, managing to land a hit on the exposed part of the armour, right in the dog’s shoulder. A loud pitiful howl fills your ears and the dog falls to the ground, quickly scrambling back up and pawing at the bone impaled in its flesh. Papyrus quickly materializes more spears, throwing them at the now vulnerable beast. It tries to dodge the attacks, but another manages to hit its back leg and it falls to the ground with another loud painful whimper, unable to stand back up. It then that you unfreeze and step out, running to Papyrus as fast as you can. He raises his hands over his head and another one of those dragon skulls appears.

“PAPYRUS, NO!” you yell before he can make the biggest mistake of his life. The skeleton looks to you, his eyes lit up with battle frenzy and his fangs exposed. You run to him and outreach your arms, clasping them around his form once you reach him, holding him tightly.

“DON’T!” you shout. “It’s immobile now! It’s harmless! You won! You don’t have to kill it!”

You can feel Papyrus’s chest move fast as he breathes heavily. You continue to hold him tightly, waiting for what will happen, until you feel him ease back. He pushes you away, exhaling deeply, getting his sophisticated serious posture back. The attack dissolves back into magic mist and Papyrus puts his arms behind his back, looking down at the terrified beast.

The dog, with its eyes wide and ears and tail drawn low, watches the skeleton in expectation, its blood reddening the snow around. Papyrus clears his throat, then dissolves the bones embedded in its flesh back into magic.

“I do apologize,” he says slowly, almost aggressively, “but you gave me no choice but to injure you. I hope you can understand that I in no way intended to do so, if you only gave me the choice.” The dog looks to you, then to Papyrus. After a moment of unsure silence, it slowly begins to get up on its feet, obviously with great pain. With difficulties it takes a hold of its weapon and, using it as a support, walks off, leaving behind pools of crimson. It’s only after it limps out of your sight that you realize how much you have been holding your breath. You exhale deeply, almost falling down, holding onto the rock solid posture of the tall skeleton.

In the silence, you look up to Papyrus with worry. You know he must be devastated; injuring a member of the royal guard like this is sure to destroy his chances to get in it. You look to the ground but then lift your head up sharply in surprise when you hear chuckles. Papyrus has a big sharp toothed grin on his face, his chuckling slowly turning into laugher and soon he’s laughing out loud, striking another pose. You’re too surprised to react in any way, just watching him.

“MY GOODNESS! DID YOU SEE THE AMAZING FIGHTING SKILL OF THE GREAT AND FEARSOME PAPYRUS?” He yells out in a loud nasal voice full of pride, “TO THINK I WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO EVEN MEASURE TO SUCH ELITE FIGHTER AS THE GREATER DOG, LET ALONE DEFEAT AND NEARLY KILL IT! YES! I TRULY AM THE GREATEST AND FEARSOMEST!” He continues to laugh and boast while you just stare at him in surprise, but you soon join in, praising him.

“I know man! You were like BAM! with those bones and then PJEW! with that huge laster thing, THAT WAS AMAZING!” you yell excitedly. Papyrus looks to you in amazement, then lifts his head back up in pride. You laugh loudly, then look to him, calming down your breathing.

“You kicked his furry butt,” you exhale. Then you stand up straight, looking to him with an amazed smile. “You saved my life.”

Papyrus’s smile disappears as he looks to you in surprise. You continue to smile as him, but he doesn’t seem too happy about that fact, setting back down until his expression reverts to his usual serious frown.

“Yes… I did, did I not,” he says in the same serious deep mutter as before, looking away from you to the ground. After a moment of silence he exhales deeply. “It is not wise to wait around in these areas. Let us proceed.” He steps out on your way again and you follow, the smile still present on your freezing face.

 

You and Papyrus continue on your way, walking through the snowy forest that’s now showered in the cold noon sun. You try to make small talk but Papyrus only answers you in one or two words every time. Eventually you give up, as pushing him to talk to you any further would just annoy him and foil all your future efforts. You continue in silence for some time, hearing only the crunching of snow and an occasional bird cry echoing into the silence of the woods.

Suddenly you walk out of the dense vegetation and into an open space, free of trees. You stop dead in your tracks when a beautiful panorama of the forest opens before you. You now stand on a high plateau, the vast pine forest spreading under you. The snow covered trees are glistening in the bright sunlight, the cold air so clear you can see miles and miles ahead, all the way to the opposing mountains. Awestruck and mystified by the beauty of the view, you stand motionless, just taking in the sight. You have never seen something so unimaginably immense and beautiful in your life.

You’re woken from your hypnosis by Papyrus’s light chuckle. You give him a fleeting look but your eyes are drawn back into the sparkling, open area almost immediately. Papyrus comes to stand next to you, his posture high, his hands behind his back. He’s silent for a moment, staring out into the open panorama with you, then speaks in a slow, serious, yet somehow poetic voice.

“You are not the first to be stupefied by this place. A long time ago, me and my brother had scaled these mountains, to be rewarded with the breathtaking view you now lay your eyes upon.” He stops for a while, letting you enjoy the moment. You feel a strange, oddly warm coldness in your heart, a feeling so new to you, so hard to describe. Your body is stiff, the only physical feeling the cold air… then a strange kind of pressure in your eyes. You feel like you’re crying, but there are no tears. For reasons you can’t describe you are suddenly longing for flight. You want to take off, or even just walk, right towards the horizon. You want to go forward still, ahead where the sun disappears each sunset and never stop, until you meet your death in the glistening snow, just to go on, your very being slowly dissolving like mist with each step you take until you become one with the beauty of the world. You take in a shaky breath, then swallow, your mouth dry.

“The Wanderlust Horizon,” Papyrus says in a half whisper, “is the name I gave to this place. With a view like this, one truly wants to go, go, and never return. Away from his world, away from others, away from himself… To experience a new kind of feeling, lonely but beautiful, only you and the unreachable skyline.” He takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly. You manage to take your eyes away from the view, looking to him.

“Why didn’t you?” you ask. Papyrus looks to you in question. “You could have just gone, you and your brother. You aren’t bound by jobs or shitty family relationships, you are free to go, you always were.” Papyrus shakes his head at you slowly.

“We’re only free to die, my friend,” he says solemnly, “besides, hopes and dreams as beautiful as these are better left unfulfilled. For from the Earth the starry sky seems like the most beautiful place to be, yet the shimmering lights are only formerly searing hellfires of the endless void of space, snuffed out dead long before we were even alive.” He looks to the mountains on the horizon and his look changes to something more elegiac. “Beyond the glory of this place lies not the true beauty of the world or the meaning of life. There is only more forests, infested with more of the monster kind, inflicting more pain and misery upon one another.” He looks to you with a slight frown.

“When we arrived here for the first time in my life, I had been just as mystified as you are now. Holding my brothers hand I asked, ‘what is this place?’. You know what my brother told me?” You shake your head silently.

“The Margin of Screams.” You can feel hatred in every single of those words as Papyrus formulates them. “They use this place for executions. They throw the filth of the monster kind over the edge and count until their screaming dies out with a thump.” Papyrus seems very angry, looking back up to the horizon with a cold frown. “The most beautiful place of which I know they use to spread more death and misery. Right under us lays a dustyard, bodies of all sizes and configurations, all misshapen by the fall. Agony and broken bones.” There’s another while of silence. You don’t know what to say, saddened, and even angry, just like Papyrus. Another deep sigh of the skeleton draws your attention back.

“When I feel afraid, I come here. I watch the sun set behind the mountains. And I contemplate how beautiful it would be to die like they did.” You gasp at the notion, but Papyrus raises his hand at you to stop you. “I do not _wish_ to die. But if I was ever to fall into disfavor of our merciless king, if I was to ever be sentenced to be executed, to die at this place would be an honor to me. To have the chance to look once more to the Wanderlust Horizon… ” The way he says those words is almost religious, “...only to fall, fall fall down to my untimely death. I would not scream like others do. I would not give them the satisfaction. I would go willingly, knowing I’ll die in the place where I was _truly_ born. ” He puts a gloved hand over his chest, where his heart should be. You turn back to the horizon, the wanderlust horizon, still feeling the afterglow of the beautiful experience.

“Would it be like flying?” you say. Papyrus looks to you in surprise. “You know, falling down here? Maybe it would, just for a moment, feel like flight. And you could go on to that world that’s over the mountains, not the one that’s _really_ there, just… the place you thought was there when you first saw them.”

Silence falls. You slowly turn to Papyrus, meeting his eyes, and the feeling returns. The look he gives you is doleful yet so full of happiness, his sharp toothed jaws slightly agape, his eyes both sad and dreamy. He stares into your eyes and you stare into his, orange circles shining in the darkness of his skull, and you feel like you have known them for years, decades, your whole life.

“Yes, I believe so.” His words are silent, almost as if painful, and you expect him to look away from you. But he doesn’t, and neither do you from him. The beautiful moment of mutual understanding goes on and you wish it never had to end. It’s when you come just inches close to one another do you realize you have been approaching each other slowly this whole time. Right before your lips meet his teeth, you both close your eyes.

He holds you in his arms as you lay your palms on the cold surface of his black chestplate. The kiss you share is not from a physical need, not at all. It’s from the need of one another, of you longing for him and him longing for you. To have one another close, to be together, to never let go. His teeth are cold and hard like marble but your heart is the warmest it has ever been. For this moment you forget all the pain and misery of your life.

Then Papyrus draws back.

He looks away from you then back. His eyes are calm yet full of sorrow. You just stare back, waiting for his words like for a death sentence.

Papyrus smiles sadly, then chuckles.

“I wish so deeply to ask of you… to run away with me, beyond the mountains, beyond what lies after those, until we reach a place where there’s no monsters and no people, no war, no cruelty, no pain…” He looks away again. “But I cannot. Even if such a place existed anywhere in this world… I would still stay here. I have a responsibility, one that is greater than any desire I’ll ever have.” He lets go of you, and even though you want so desperately to hold onto him, to clasp your arms around him and never let go… you don’t. You only nod, closing your eyes, feeling tears involuntarily rolling down your cheeks. Papyrus puts his gloved hands under your jaw and smears the tears away with his thumbs. Then he steps away from you.

“Come now,” he says, “the end of our journey is at hand.” Then, he outreaches his hand to you and smiles, softly, warmly. “And do not worry for your life. As long as you’re with me, nobody will take it from you.” You smile back. You then take his hand and leave the place, somehow both the same and a different person than the one who entered.

 

You walk on the edge of the plateau, side by side once again, now under the tall pine trees. The snow covered branches allow little light in which makes the place a bit scary, but you aren’t scared. With Papyrus by your side you feel like not even the king of monsters himself would be able to take you down. You smile and look to him, but your smile quickly disappears when you see the miserable look on his face. When he notices you’re looking, he quickly turns away. You step closer, lightly touching his arm with your shoulder as you walk.

“Hey,” you say softly, “cheer up, big guy, we’ll find him.” Papyrus looks to you, then sighs deeply. You smile cheerily, trying to lift his spirits with your posture.

“It will go alright, I promise! You’ll apologize for lying and promise to treat him better and surely he’ll…” Your words trail off when Papyrus begins to fall behind. Eventually he stops completely, leaving a few meters between you and him. You stare at him, unsure what to say, waiting for him to collect his thoughts. Finally, he sighs again, then looks up to you.

“Before, I thought…” He takes a while to continue. “I thought I had a good idea of what he must feel towards me now. He must be angry and hurt, I thought, but… I presume I could not imagine how much.” You wait, not sure what he means. Papyrus looks away, taking a deep breath. “I ordered him to kill you, you know. Before, when you were just prey to us, it meant not much. But after your second kidnapping… How cruel of me to order him such a thing.” He looks at you with seriousness. “I told him to kill you, human. _After_ he has become enamored by you. I told him if he disobeys I will take everything from him, I promised him terrible things. I told him it was because I wanted him to overcome his infatuation… ” He looks to you with sadness. “But now, surely, he knows the real reason. I did not want to kill you myself. Even today, when I came to take your soul, I could not do it as easily as I demanded from him.” He puts a hand over his face, as if trying to shield himself from your eyes. “So hypocritical in my cowardice I was… and so cruel to want him to kill the person he felt so much towards.” He looks to you and you can see his eye sockets are wet with orange tears. “If his love for you is half as strong as that of mine, he must surely hate me too much to give me any kind of forgiveness.” You shake your head, walking towards him fast.

“No, no no no don’t say that! It’s never too late to apologize, you have to at least try!” Papyrus looks away from you as you approach him and grab his hand. “Don’t give up now, we already got so far!”

“I see little reason to go on. If I confront him and try to apologize, it will only mean more pain for both of us.” You frown, pulling at his arm with all your effort. His rock solid posture moves slowly behind you, half hearted and hesitant.

“No! You gotta try it, I know it will-” You stop suddenly when you hear something. Both you and Papyrus stop abruptly, looking to where the weeping is coming from, then at each other. Without a word you walk towards the sound until you reach another forest clearing, hiding behind a wall of shrubberies. A small grey square structure which looks like some sort of a crypt stands surrounded by a few columns. That’s not what draws your attention though, it’s who you see sitting by the huge ironclad doors.

Sans sits on the gray snow covered stone, face in his palms, sobbing silently. Your heart clenches when you see him like this, looking to Papyrus. He also seems sad, but much more so scared and hesitant. You nod at him, silently urging him to go on, but he looks away from you. You frown, taking a hold of his scarf and tugging at it hard to get his attention. You then point to Sans with an urging look in your eyes, but Papyrus only shakes his head, turning away.

You frown even more. You got him to go all this way and he’s gonna chicken out on the last step? Not on your watch, motherfucker.

Without warning you jump over the shrubbery before Papyrus can stop you. You only manage to catch a glimpse of his terrified face, giving him a smug grin, then turn around and jog to the smaller skeleton. Before you reach him you slow down, then stop. He still hasn’t noticed you over his crying. You turn once more to Papyrus who stands there, staring at you breathless. Then you slowly outreach your hand towards his brother.

“Sans-”

The moment you touch him he springs up and before you know it his fingers are wrapped around your neck and his teeth sunk into the flesh of your forearm painfully. You flinch, then freeze up. He looks to you with a hostile lit up stare, then realizes it’s you, his eyes going wide. Immediately he lets go of you, almost falling back in shock. He takes a few steps back, breathing fast, looking you up and down as if he couldn’t believe it’s really you. You hold your injured arm, clenching your teeth in pain. Sans takes some time to finally form coherent thoughts.

“human?! it’s- IT’S YOU!” he yells out joyfully, a huge grin forming on his bloodied teeth. You force yourself to smile through the pain. “HOLY SHIT YOU’RE- IT’S YOU! YOU’RE ALIVE!” He pounces on you, almost knocking you over, hugging you tightly. He holds you for a long time, making strange sounds that are somewhere between silent weeping and laughing. You just hug him back, ignoring the pain. When he pulls back he grabs the sides of your face, looking into your eyes.

“are you okay? did he hurt you?” he asks almost frantically. You smile.

“No, I’m fine,” you say, despite the blood running down your hand. He smiles again, then laughs, hugging you once more.

“i’m so glad you’re okay...” He pulls back, his eye sockets full of tears, still holding you by the shoulders. His wide smile slowly crooks into a painful grin and he begins to cry again.

“i’m so sorry,” he weeps, “i’m so- i’m so sorry i- i left you behind with him- i didn’t mean to!” He sobs loudly. “i just got so angry with him and then- i just bolted out without thinking! and i wanted to go back for you but then- then the idea of him- i was so afraid to go back only to find you dead! i couldn’t take it, i couldn’t even take the thought! so i ran away -- i didn’t know what to do! i was so scared, about you and-” He can’t go on, breaking down in tears, holding you close. You hold him back, patting him softly.

“It’s okay, shhh, I’m fine…” you whisper. You turn your head slightly to the side, giving Papyrus a glance. He stands there, motionless, distress and pain in his eyes. Sans pulls away from you again.

“but how?” he asks in confusion, “how did you sneak past him? how did you…” He trails off, staring at you, then fear surfaces in his face. He speaks in a fearful, silent voice. “did you… kill him?”

“What? No! No way, Sans, your bro is alright!” You are happy to see him sigh in relief slightly. “But I didn’t exactly sneak past him.”

“but, how did you get here then? i thought for sure he’d kill you…” You smirk.

“Well, that makes the two of us… but,” you shrug, “turns out we were both selling your brother short.” Sans continues to stare at you in confusion. “Papyrus didn’t want to kill me after all.” Sans eyes keep staring into yours, waiting for some sort of explanation. You turn around with a smile, but it quickly disappears when you don’t find Papyrus’s posture in the shrubbery. You look around, but don’t see him anywhere.

“so he let you go?” Sans asks, distracting you from looking for his brother. You look to him and smile, even if you feel unsure about where Papyrus has gone to.

“Yeah, kinda,” you shrug, “but I didn’t wanna leave just like that. I can’t leave you broken like this.” Sans looks away with teary eyes.

“look, i can’t leave with you,” he says, frowning, “he would never let me have this. he doesn’t care about me or what i-”

“Sans,” you interrupt him, “your brother cares about you deeply.” Sans’s eyes go a bit wide as he stares at you, the hold around you getting weaker. You take a deep breath, knowing this might very well not go as easy. “I know how it sounds, but everything he does to you isn’t because he’s mean or cruel, he’s just being protective, and he’s hard on you because he wanted you to be ‘stronger’, he didn’t realize he was hurting you so much, he thought it was necessary evil.” You say it all almost in one breath, trying to get the point across before Sans flips out. He steps back a bit, his hands hanging onto you limply. He looks distressed, unsure and full of disbelief.

“it- it doesn’t make it hurt any less,” he sobs. You nod.

“I know, but it can change. He can change, for you, I promise.” Sans frowns, turning away, his voice weak and trembling.

“you don’t know shit about my brother, he never changes, he never apologises for anything, he always gotta be perfect while treating me like dirt-”

“That’s not true Sans,” you step closer to him, not letting him pull away completely, “he came here to find you, and he wants to apologize.” Sans’s eyes go wide with fear and he looks around frantically, as if expecting to be attacked any second, his body pressing against you subconsciously.

“d-did he track you down here??!”

“No.”

It’s not your voice that gives the answer. You turn your head to see Papyrus standing in the shadow of the crypt building, hands behind his back, hunched over slightly. He looks nervous, covering up his twitching jaw with seriousness. Sans clings to you, lowering in fear, as Papyrus steps closer.

“I did not track the human,” he says in a deep, level voice, “I escorted them.” Sans freezes up in confusion, then slowly raises up, looking to you, then to his brother.

“wh-what?” He asks. You smile.

“We went to find you together,” you say cheerfully. Sans takes a while to process the information, then frowns. He pushes you away in anger, then steps back.

“you- you tricked me,” he growls, “you fucking tricked me! you fucking conspired against me!” He begins to tear again, this time in fury. You step back in fear, shaking your head, but can’t form any words to defend yourself. “I TRUSTED YOU, YOU-”

Papyrus steps between you and Sans and the smaller skeleton immediately goes silent, looking up at Papyrus fearfully. Papyrus takes a deep breath.

“The human did not trick you, nor have they conspired with me against you… If anything, they have conspired with me _for_ you. ” Sans raises his eye arches in confusion at the strange wording and Papyrus darts his eyes away unsurely. He clears his throat.

“The point is,” he looks back to Sans, but the serious look in his eyes is gone, replaced with a nervous one, “I have not come to scold you or force you to come home.”

“oh yeah, sure,” sans folds his arms, looking away, “you came here to fucking pick daisies.”

“Sans, I am being serious.”

“yeah, i know, it’s all you ever do.”

“When you ran away, I was devastated…” His words sound painful and desperate, and it seems like Sans has noticed too, raising his eye arches, giving Papyrus space to expand the thought. “I knew this time you meant it. And I did not blame you… I did awful things to you, and even worse to the one you love.” He gesticulates towards you. Sans gives you a fleeting look, then his eyes focus back to Papyrus. “I knew this time, unlike all the previous instances, you would not forgive me, an act which I now see as so gracious and undeserved from you. I had lost you. And suddenly everything lost meaning or value…” Sans keeps silent, just staring, while Papyrus collects his composure. “And I would have just accepted my loss and continue to protect you only passively, not daring to speak to you ever again…” He looks to you and smiles the slightest bit. You smile back, widely and happily. “...if it wasn’t for the human’s compelling arguments.”

Sans’s eyes begin to water again, a stray tear running down over his cheekbone and jawline and dropping onto his shirt. His jaw twitches, but he still seems angry, just more confused. Papyrus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then gives Sans a serious straight stare.

“I do not deserve your forgiveness,” he says as calmly as he can manage, “and so I will not ask for it. What I ask of you is another chance. Now that I am no longer blinded by idea of what true strength is… now that I know that by showing you kindness and compassion I would not have made you weak…” He takes another deep shaky breath. “I want to show you how much I truly care about you, brother dear.” The look in Sans’s eyes when he says those words is full of surprise and awe and it makes your heart jump with happiness. He quickly frowns again, looking away and folding his arms in distrust. Papyrus inhales deeply again, his breath shaking as he barely holds back tears. “I want you to know just how strong you are, and it does _not_ matter that it is not the kind of strength I demanded from you for so many years. I have been a fool to push you like this, to demand from you something you could not achieve, when you have so many other qualities, much exceeding that of mine. You are so intelligent, you have understanding of things I cannot even begin to grasp. Your knowledge about physics, chemistry, astrology... I do not know anybody as perspicacious as you are Sans. And that doesn’t even begin to describe how incredibly strong you are, to have endured the awful way I have treated you for so long. I am so sorry for never realizing my actions did not help you at all, I should have accepted you for what you are, ingenious, kind, cunning, witty- ”

You flinch when Sans suddenly springs towards Papyrus, afraid he’s about to attack. Papyrus also seems startled, but all your worries disappear when Sans clasps his arms around his brother, hugging him closely, bursting into tears loudly. Papyrus looks down to his brother, his hands shaking, then leans down and hugs Sans back, eyes filled with tears as well.

“F-FU-CK-K-K,” Sans sobs loudly, “I LOVE YOU, P-PAPS-S-S.” Papyrus holds his brother tighter, his chest shaking with tears as well.

“I love you too, Sans,” he whimpers.

You stand by them with a wide smile, your eyes filling with tears too. You haven’t been this emotional for somebody else since you saw the finale of Friends. You stand back, leaning onto the wall of the grey building and just enjoy seeing them hug, congratulating yourself for a job well done.

 

After you arrive back into the cabin, Sans, you and Papyrus all sit down onto the trash heap, silently watching the four episodes of the Nanny they have. The atmosphere is content, yet somber. Sans and Papyrus lay by your sides, holding hands over your lap, hugging you and each other in extent. Bundled up with both of them, everything feels so right… yet all of you know it’s not gonna last. There’s no way this can work. They’re monsters. You’re a human. Their kind would kill you on sight, yours would kill them. No matter how _right_ this is, how all three of you know this is where you all belong, together… It hurts to think about the future. And so you don’t. You all hold onto each other, not talking, not thinking. Earlier when you walked through the dimming evening, Sans had finally asked you your name. Papyrus jokingly scolded him, saying “don’t name it, you’ll get attached”. Sans only held you closer, saying that he already did. Your smiles had faded soon as the realization set in. From then on, you haven’t spoken a single word about what’s to come.

At one moment you want to snuggle up to Sans closer and end up yelping in pain trying to get footing with your sore feet. Both skeletons, looking incredibly guilty, ask if there’s anything they can do for you, to which you just joke that unless they can heal you up…

Sans raises his hand to stop you, rolling over and sticking his hand into the pile until he finds a small box which he gives to you. Inside is a handful of hard candies, which Papyrus seems very surprised at.

“Where did you get these?” he asks. Sans grins.

“oh, well, i still got them from way back then, ya know,” Sans answers, shrugging, to which Papyrus nods in understanding. You look to both of them questioningly.

“Way back when?”

“The first time we saw the king,” Papyrus says and Sans smiles as if remembering something pleasant.

"i got ‘em from the queen. would ya believe it? she just gave ‘em to me, for no reason.”

You ask how long ago did that happen, seeing the dust rise with your breath. Sans shrugs.

“Hard to say,” Papyrus shrugs, “it was a long time ago, many years, surely.”

You ask if they’re still safe to eat, to which they give you a weird look and assure you they are. You then get told that monster food is medicinal, at least for monsters, and that maybe it could help you too. You are doubtful if any of that magic hocus pocus will work on you, but eat the candy anyway.

After that, you snuggle back to Sans and Paps and get comfy between their skeletal bodies.

 

You don’t know that you’ve fallen asleep until a light shake of your shoulder wakes you up. You blink the haze out of your eyes, looking up to see Papyrus’s lit up eyes in the darkness. He silently puts a finger over his teeth to tell you to keep quiet, then beckons you to get up. You carefully unwrap yourself from Sans, getting up, and walking to Papyrus to the other end of the room, dimly lit from the fireplace. Once you come near, Papyrus leans in closer to you, enough for you to feel his breath on your neck as he whispers into your ear.

“Come, human,” he says, “I shall escort you home.” When he leans away you see sadness in his eyes, but also his serious sense of duty. You dart your eyes away, then back to him. In a silent strained voice you whisper, “I don’t want to leave”. Papyrus closes his eyes, nodding in understanding.

“Nor do I want you to leave, human,” he whispers, then looks to you somberly, “but it is not wise to stay here. You are in grave danger in these areas. You may have saved your life from us with your kindness, but I do not think you would be so lucky with others…” You nod slowly. Both of you are quiet for a while, then you look back up to him.

“Can I stay,” you whisper softly, “just one more night?” Papyrus stares you down. Then he turns his head and looks outside the window into the darkness. When he looks back, a soft smile spreads over his teeth.

“Well,” he chuckles lightly, "I suppose one more night cannot hurt.” He leans closer to you and you cup his cheekbones as he does, smiling back. “Besides, I still have not made us even.” You smile wider, closing your eyes and snuggling into his boney face.

“So your offer still stands, huh?” Papyrus nuzzles you back carefully, because of his sharp fangs.

“Only if that is something you wish,” he says. You just nod.

Papyrus pulls away, gesticulating for you to follow him to the other side of the room. Behind the couch and the trash heap is a door you haven’t even noticed before. Papyrus opens it slowly, careful not to make much noise, then enters. You follow, reaching back for the doorknob, but Papyrus is already ahead of you, closing the door behind you. As you look back you notice Sans’s red irises in the dim light, looking at you as the lays on his side on the heap of garbage. As the door closes, he smiles at you, then closes his eyes and snuggles back into his hoodie. Then you’re in the dark.

After a moment you hear silent wooden rattles and then a scratch of a match as the room lights up. Papyrus ignites a candle, then puts a glass cover over it for safety. You look around the room and understand why.

The room is tiny and cramped, yet orderly. A bed and a writing table barely fit in with two huge bookshelves covering the walls with books and other paper. An uncovered candle could easily put everything on fire. You look over the titles of the shoddy books, there’s all kinda literature from Hemingway to Rosamunde Pilcher, all in alphabetical order by the authors. Papyrus stands by, letting you explore the space. Honestly, even if tiny, the room looks very homely and cozy. You look to Papyrus with a smile and he smiles back, lifting his head up with pride.

“I see you are captivated by my book museum,” he says almost ostentatiously. You nod.

“Yeah, you’ve got a real nice collection.”

“Years of scavenging and bargain,” he says, running a finger over the shelf, “each one more difficult to obtain than the other. Some not quite worth the trouble,” he grins. “But I do love a good book. Human literature is far more meaningful than that of my kind, so many interesting topics, poetry and philosophy… Our books mostly contain violent zeal for hunt or murder, but yours…” He trails off, his irises shifting to you. Your eyes meet and he smiles again. “Especially your poetry about females. Although,” he chuckles, “I do not understand why the males of your species lack such extolling. Humans seem to have more differences between their genders, ones that us monsters do not see.” You chuckle, coming closer and putting your arms over his shoulders.

“That's all right with me, the gender binary is a bunch of bull anyway.” You’d say bullshit, but somehow in Papyrus’s presence, with how high and fancy he talks, you would feel bad saying anything too profane.

For a while you stare into each other's eyes in silence. Papyrus’s hands come up and softly land on your sides. His eyes dart away almost shyly, then come back.

“Human,” he says silently, “I would like to… make something known.” You just smile, letting him talk. “I know how you think of me, seeing me in the light of a romantic intellectual, perhaps,” he shrugs, “and I can imagine you feel obliged to act a certain way, surrounded by books, with The Great Papyrus, who only speaks as if the protagonist of an old french romantic novel.” You raise your eyebrows curiously, waiting for him to finish the thought in expectation. “But I do not… I don’t want you to feel like that.” He chuckles at his own words. “I have not spoken in this matter- I mean, I haven’t talked like this for a long time. Submerged in literature one can easily- come down to talk like he is in one. I guess it’s a sort of escapism.” He looks to you, laughing lightly. “My point is, I understand your desires. This does not have to be… all serious and conventional.” He smirks. "I know you are anything but that.”

You giggle, then even laugh out loud a little bit. “Wait, wait wait wait,” you put a finger over his teeth, “so basically, in regular speak, you’re telling me that I can be kinky about this, right?” Papyrus chuckles, slight red tint forming over his cheekbones.

“Yes, I believe- to put it casually: we can fuck however you want, _babe_. ” He covers his mouth to silence his laugher, seemingly giddy from not having to be serious for once. You laugh with him then pull yourself closer, standing on your tippy toes.

“Sounds good,” you whisper, trying to give him a kiss. When he notices your effort he slides his hands down your sides and under your thighs, suddenly lifting you up. You yelp a bit in surprise, then smile wider. Now that you can, you lean in close and press your lips against his teeth, closing your eyes.

You take your time kissing the smooth surface, not having to rush anywhere this time and wanting to give and take as much joy and pleasure as you can, since it’s the last time you’ll… You chase away the unpleasant thoughts, only focusing on here and now.

Papyrus smiles under your touches and you wrap your legs around him, despite knowing he’s strong enough not to drop you. As he slowly moves the few steps towards the bed, he leans down with you, placing you on your back and towering over you on his knees and elbows. You open your eyes and look into his, the warm orange irises glowing in the dim light of the room, watching you closely.

“Papyrus…” you whisper as you hold his skull in your hands, bringing him closer to you. He hums quietly in response, leaning into your touch. It’s not until you open your mouth and run your tongue over his teeth that he tenses up for a second, closing his eyes soon after. It’s only a few seconds before he opens them again, his eyes glowing the slightest bit brighter now.

You already know what to expect when he opens his mouth, the blood orange tongue rolling out from between his teeth, but it doesn’t excite you any less. He licks his teeth then pulls it back in his jaw for later. He shifts his weight on one hand, moving the other to your face, cupping your cheeks lightly, his long fingers brushing your skin affectionately. You smile at him, reaching up to meet him halfway, but the hand on your cheek keeps you from moving. One look at Papyrus’s face tells you not worry and so you relax and wait.

He trails his thumb down your face until he runs it over your lips, smearing the wetness with the tip of his finger, even sticking it in and running over the inner side of your lower lip. You give it a light, playful bite and he chuckles at you, repeating the motion a few more times before sticking it between your teeth and pushing your lower jaw down gently. You catch on right away and relax your muscles so he can open your mouth without any resistance, holding it in place. Then finally he leans in, pressing his open mouth against your lips, and wraps his tongue around yours, filling your mouth with his magical flesh. You can’t help but sigh into his mouth, the contact making you warm all over, wanting more, but getting the idea what kind of a game Papyrus wants to play. So you let him explore your mouth, the taste of his magic sweet on your tongue.

You can feel your body getting hot and you realize how much you really want this, moments of the previous time flashing through your mind. But you know this time will be so much more and better, the sole idea making you squirm, heat rising in your cheeks.

Papyrus pulls back a little, looking at you closely before drawing the tongue back and smirking. “What a pretty blush,” he whispers and you can feel your skin getting even redder. You quickly hide behind your hands, embarrassed as hell. “Oh no, that won’t do. Don’t cover your face, I want to see you, love,” he says and so you do, still refusing to meet his stare though, watching the burning candle instead, willing the redness to go away. But after just a short moment you realize that this is just Papyrus, that he doesn’t care about any of that and that thought brings smile to your lips as you turn to him.

He’s watching you as if he knew exactly what you’re thinking. He presses his mouth against yours again, this time letting you take control. You run your tongue over the inner side of his teeth, tangling it with his until he pulls away again, looking at your red lips with satisfaction.

“Human, I have a favor to ask of you, if you would be so kind,” he says as he gets up on his knees, taking you with him to sit up on the sheets.

You don’t even have to think about the answer. “Anything,” you reply sincerely.

You can see the answer pleases him and he reaches for your hand, bringing it to his teeth and placing a kiss on it. "Would you undress for me?” he asks in a deep voice.

You smirk and nod and he smiles back, satisfied with your obedience. You pull away from him to get more space and he lets you, sitting back and just looking over you in expectation. You get on your knees and pull the zipper of the hoodie down, pulling your shoulder back for the cloth to slip off of you. You throw it aside, then reach down and take a hold of the lower hem of your shirt, looking to Papyrus with mischief in your eyes. He smirks, then gestures you to go on. You slowly pull the shirt up, uncovering your naked chest. You grab at your pants, unbuttoning your fly, then look up to Paps.

"Your turn, darlin’," you purr. Papyrus nods.

"I suppose it's only fair," he chuckled deeply, then reaches to his side to get his armour straps undone. They click silently as he unfastens them and carefully slips his arms and torso out of them, putting it aside. The heavy metal clicks silently on the floor and Papyrus returns his lit up eyes to you. He still has his black underclothes on, including his pants and shin armour. When you don't resume undressing, just staring at him with a smile, he reaches down and takes the metal plates tied to his shins off too.

"I think that's enough for now," he whispers, "now resume." His voice is a little more commanding and dominant, but his gaze remains soft. You honestly like him getting in charge, and so you obey, slowly pulling off your pants, revealing your bruised skin...? You aren't sure if it's just the bad lighting, but you would swear you were much more bruised before than how you are now. Your thoughts are interrupted with another silent _go on_ and you quickly come back to undressing, slipping your socks and panties off slowly. You now lay naked before him, the feeling of being defenceless and completely to his will making you feel even hotter than before.

"N-Now you go," you whisper. Papyrus grins wider, coming closer until he's upon you, pinning you down to the mattress.

"I do not think so..." he whispers in a low dangerous sounding growl and you feel an electrifying wave of arousal running up your spine. Papyrus looks down upon you, then his eyes slowly trace down, lower, lower, over your neck, your breast, your belly, until they stop on your underbelly. You gasp when cold hands wrap around your ankles and he lifts your legs up easily.

It's then that another shiver runs over your skin, this time not a hot one, quite the opposite. Papyrus notices you shaking and stops, looking up to you with question in his eyes. You smile unsurely and shrug.

"It's a bit cold here..." you whisper. Papyrus looks to the door.

"I see... Yes, I presume it is much colder here than it is by the fireplace, yes?" You just nod. Papyrus thinks for a moment, then pulls back. "But I do not posses flesh with which I could provide warmth to you... unless..." He stares down at you, thinking, then closes his eyes, putting his hands over his femurs. You wait in expectation, unsure of what will happen, then suddenly Papyrus's chest and skull begins to emit more light. You watch in awe as his whole posture lights up with his blood orange magic, then Papyrus reaches up and tugs at his tight underclothes. You almost flinch in surprise when something big, long and flexible emerges through holes on the sides of the cloth and approaches you, then another and another, until there's about six or eight. You watch in awe and even kind of fear as they slowly snake their way over to you and wrap around you like a nest, rubbing over your skin softly. They're warm and soft, but even without their warmth your body gets heated up exceptionally. Damn, this looks kinky as fuck.

Papyrus opens his eyes again, looking over you. When he notices your red cheeks and wide eyes he smirks, leaning back over you.

"I know what you are thinking, human," he chuckles, "but I'm afraid that even I, The Great Papyrus, am not skilled enough to do such things without the risk of hurting you. They are indeed very hard to control, a single small movement can easily be overdone. They will do to keep you warm, at least."

You are a little bit disappointed, but also understand that doing anything too extreme could be unsafe. You smile up at Papyrus and outreach your hands to cup his cheeks, but he grabs your wrists and holds them back down.

"Stay still. Allow me." You watch him as he lowers down, over your stomach, your underbelly, until his head is between your legs. He lifts up your legs slowly, squeezing your thighs in his hands, looking up at you with a look that's somehow both hazy and gentle yet dangerous. You moan silently into the dim light, nodding in approval.

Papyrus smirks, then closes his eyes and leans his face closer to you. You gasp when the cold bones rub against your inner thigh, heating up fast. Papyrus only presses small lipless kisses into your sensitive skin at first, then his hands slide down your legs and hook around your thighs, spreading you. You wait in anticipation for his tongue, but then Papyrus lifts himself up, looking down at you with hazy eyes. You look up at him and moan beggingly, keeping it silent. He just smirks.

“Is it common for your kind to be so attracted to monsters?” You laugh weakly and just shrug, to which he smirks wider. He looks down and you moan out softly when his palm runs down your thigh and touches your loins.

“Didn’t think so…” he mutters amusedly, then presses his fingers against your slit. You buck against his hand but he holds you back down, letting you know with a fleeting glance that he is in charge and that he’ll do as he pleases. You set back down and just wait, breathing harder. His fingers come back to you and he runs the tips over your slit up and down, softly, slowly, enjoying seeing you squirm.

“I must say…” he says, pressing against you a bit harder, “it is not common for monsters to be attracted to humans either. I suppose we are equally as _gross_ ,” he says jokingly, making a grimace, which looks strange on his boney face. He laughs lightly, then resumes to his dominant posture, his fingers sliding over your sensitive spots faster. He presses up against your clit and begins to circle it, adding pressure as you breathe harder and faster.

“...yet I cannot help it,” he mutters, pressing deeper into you and making you gasp. “To myself, humans appear much more attractive than my kind, with your soft skin and plump flesh, your warmth, your heartbeat…” You moan out a bit louder as he drives his two fingers deeper, his thumb pressing against your clit. His other hand is clasped around your hip, drawing small circles into your skin with his thumb absentmindedly. You chuckle lightly through your panting, looking up at him with a smile.

“Heh, I like you skeleton guys a whole lot too. Especially this whole magic business,” you grab at one of the softly gloving tendrils and rub it between your fingers to feel the warm texture. “I wonder what other neat tricks can you do with it?”

Papyrus raises his eyebrow arches a bit, as if saying _do you really want to know?_ You arch your back and gasp when his fingers press into you as deep as they go, moving and scissoring, his thumb circling your clit hard. You raise your hands over your head and grab at the sheets, biting onto your lower lip, moaning through your closed mouth in pleasure.

“It is an enigma to me how you could have survived this long, living so close to us monsters,” he chuckles, not ceasing to move his fingers in you. “With how sassy, headstrong and curious you are… That’s not to say I don’t enjoy it,” he grins widely, “what I mean to say is, I will gladly show you a trick or two.” You nod eagerly, getting up on your elbows, only to be pushed back into the sheets. Once you are down, he puts his hand back to your waist and holds you tighter, demonstrating his power over you.

“I thought I told you stay still,” he says commandingly, but with a smile. You grin and close your eyes, throwing your head to the side and your arms up over your head to show him you are his.

“That’s better,” he whispers, then resumes his movement. You just lay back and enjoy, holding your moans back to not break the silence too much. Papyrus moves in and out slowly now, eventually adding a third finger, resuming the slow movements. After a while he pulls out of you and you open your eye to see what the holdup is, then your eyes go wide when he drives his fingers back, giving you a strange new feeling you have never felt before, overwhelmingly pleasant. You lift your head up to see what the hell did he just do to make you feel like that, meeting his mischievous smile. You are breathless in surprise when you see your underbelly lit up with red orange light from the inside. Papyrus is still moving his fingers in and out slowly, only magnifying the electrifying sensation of his magic. It’s hard to describe, but if you were to ever write it down in a porn fic, you’d say it feels like warm water vibrating _inside_ your flesh. It makes your walls sensitive, the touch of his fingers making your mind clouded with pleasure. Papyrus continues to finger you, filling you with his magic, a wide mischievous grin spread over his sharp teeth. You lay down on your arched back and bite down on your hand to keep quiet. You can hear him chuckle over your panting and silenced moaning.

“Enjoying yourself, human?” he asks. You nod fervently. “You have seen nothing yet…” he purrs.

You expect something big and crazy to happen, but instead Papyrus draws out of you. You lift your head up and look at him in confusion, groaning silently in disappointment. He just smiles at you widely, bringing his fingers to his face and licking them. You let out a shivering breath, to which Papyrus smirks wider. Suddenly you notice the light in your flesh is still there, shifting around the slightest bit. He waits for you to give him another confused look, then puts the wet fingers down to your underbelly, where the light comes through. He begins to slowly move the tips of his boney digits back and forth over your skin, the light following and adding on intensity, making you squirm. It’s not exactly unpleasant, but it still feels very strange. You could swear it’s coming further through your flesh, towards his fingers…

Papyrus suddenly lays his palm down over your crotch and then draws the light right up through your skin. You gasp in surprise when the same kind of magic glowing flesh welds under his hand from it and before you know it you have an ecto dick of your own.

For a moment you can’t fucking believe that just happened, just staring, until Papyrus’s laughter draws your attention. He seems amused from how surprised you look, and you have to laugh too. He places his hand over your crotch so that the newly formed piece of ecto flesh is between his thumb and index finger.

“How is this for a magic trick?” he asks with mischief. You laugh a bit more, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Wow, I mean… damn,” you chuckle, “is it- is it functional?” Papyrus draws his fingers up your shaft to your tip softly and your breath hitches at the strange new feeling. He draws them back down, closing them around your base with a smirk. You catch your breath, letting out a weak amazed laugh.

“Yeah, I guess that’s enough for an answer,” you look up to him, your face completely red. Papyrus doesn’t move on, just looking to you with a sly smile, and you can’t help but reach out and touch your new appendage curiously, looking to him for approval. He doesn’t stop you, so you continue, slowly running your palm over the warm ectoflesh, chuckling at how weird it feels. It’s when you start stroking yourself that he grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away.

“Now now, let us not get ahead of ourselves,” he growls, “allow me, human.” You put your arm behind you to lean on it, giving Papyrus all the space he could ask for. He spreads your legs further apart, running his hand up and down your thigh, then his fingers close around your base again. You want him to start stroking you, but he just softly rubs his fingers into your skin. He moves up a bit, holding you with his middle finger too now, then begins to rub his thumb up and down the glowing ectoflesh, smiling wider with every needy moan you make. You gasp when his hand runs up and his thumb presses against the little slit, rubbing back and forth over it, spreading around the small beads of precum. It’s getting harder to control your moaning and you press a hand over your mouth, then suddenly you feel the tendrils press against your back, giving you support. You lay down on them, enjoying how they rub over your back slowly, warm and comfortable.

He smirks and shifts back so he can lower down to you and you can feel your heartbeat fastening with excitement. He lays on his front, getting his head between your legs, his fingers still wrapped around your base. His other hand holds you under one thigh and he looks up to you like he did before, the same look of danger and love. His tongue pokes out from between his fangs and you chuckle unsurely, just now realizing that Papyrus’s teeth are indeed sharp.

“N-No biting alright?” you say, half joking and half serious. Papyrus doesn’t answer, only giving you a sly smirk.

He presses your tip against his front teeth, his tongue running over the bottom side of your dick, soft, wet and warm. You breathe out shakily when he licks you from base to the tip, then constricts your shaft and squeezes you, moving up and down, slowly but tightly. It feels so strange and you have to laugh, even if your breath is shallow and your voice weak. Papyrus pulls back and looks at your briefly before closing his eyes and coming back down, opening his mouth and letting you between his jaws. You grit your teeth and tense up when you feel the sharp tips of his fangs press against the ectoflesh, it’s not that it’s painful, really you can barely feel it, but it is making you slightly nervous. Papyrus looks up to you and chuckles, the vibration sending a shiver up your spine, then pulls your dick out for a moment to get his mouth free.

“Do not be afraid of the dangerous appearance of my mouth,” he says in a low whisper, rubbing your shaft with his fingers lightly. “I will not cause you any discomfort, for I am quite skilled…” You raise your eyebrow curiously.

“Where did you learn this kinda stuff?” you ask. Papyrus darts his eyes away briefly and instead of answering takes your dick back into his mouth. You gasp when his tongue wraps around your length quite tight and your tip presses against something warm and soft in the back of his throat which you can’t see over his skull. You look down to him with wide eyes, then lose your breath when hot wet pressure closes around your tip, seeing only more light coming from under his skull. His tightly wrapped tongue keeps moving back and forth and his hands clasp around your thighs, pushing you closer, and all you can do is desperately catch your breath and moan.

Suddenly you’re overcome with a strange feeling in your underbelly, slowly building up, as if approaching your piece of magic flesh. You gasp for breath desperately, pushing one hand on Papyrus’s head and the other to your mouth to keep it down. Even with your teeth grit into your fist you can’t hold back and moan out loudly as your dick twitches and you come, the feeling so familiar yet so new. Papyrus pulls you in all the way as you do, the coils of his tongue pushing back to your tip tightly, prolonging the overwhelming pleasure. You moan until you’re out of breath, your body going weak, and you fall back on the glowing soft tendrils, catching your breath.

Papyrus pulls away, his tongue swooping back into his mouth, and he grins victoriously. You lift your head up weakly, breathing hard, smiling down at him and praising him in a broken voice. His eyes go a bit brighter and he smiles in a way that’s more genuine and happy than dominant and maleficent. You notice this and smile wider, lifting yourself up on your elbows and catching your breath. You continue praising him in a soft thankful voice, complimenting on his amazing skills of both magic and lovemaking, how good he is to you, how beautiful and powerful he is. Papyrus listens to you with a soft smile, his eyes calm, almost dreamy, while he absentmindedly rubs your tip between his fingers. As you go on he lower his head back down and rubs your dick over his face softly, over his cheekbones and the spot right above his teeth, then grabs your shaft and positions the thing over his eye socket. You stop praising at that moment, taken aback, as Papyrus rubs the wet tip over the edges of his eyehole, then slowly pops it inside. You are just watching, breathless, as he carefully moves his head and hand to touch the inside of his eye socket with your tip in a circular motion. It feels rather nice, but you much more enjoy the sight of him right now. It seems he enjoys this a bit more than you, breathing harder, his face going red. You smirk and begin to move to comply him, careful because you don’t know where exactly is the line between pleasant and uncomfortable. Papyrus lets you, breathing harder, even letting out a suppressed moan, until he suddenly presses against you and pulls back, looking up at you with calm eyes. You smile down at him and reach out, petting his skull affectionately, enjoying the sight of his blushing face. You rub a small red drop away from under his eye with a chuckle, making him smile too. Then suddenly he lowers his head back down between your legs, under your dick and his teeth press against your slit. You gasp in surprise as his tongue pokes out and presses against you quite hard, slipping between your outer lips and going up to find your clit. You push your palm against your mouth but despite your best efforts still get quite loud. Papyrus breathes hard against your bits and his tongue slides down against your entrance and before you can even catch your breath he pushes into you pretty damn deep. His tongue is long, wet and hot, and he seems to know exactly how to use it to make you completely lose yourself. It presses against your walls and begins to pull in and out roughly, changing angle and direction every now and then.

You can’t help yourself but writhe under his touch, arching your back, your loins pressing into Papyrus’s face, but it doesn’t seem like he cares at all, completely focused on the task at hand. He watches your expression as closely as he can from between your legs, noticing which movements make you go crazy and repeating and combining them to lure more breathless moans out of you.

After a particularly strong spasm you accidentally hump his face a little harder than you’d normally allow yourself and he pulls back for a second, his tongue never completely exiting your body. He looks at you for a moment, running his eyes up and down your twitchy body. Hazily, you wonder what he’s up to when suddenly you can feel the tendrils previously rubbing at your skin wrap around your wrists, ankles and even around your tummy. You don’t even get startled about it however, feeling how gentle and careful the ties are, knowing that it wouldn’t take much if you really wanted to get out of them. Which is currently about the last thing you’re planning to do.

Papyrus watches you for any kind of negative reaction, but when you turn to him with a flushed smile he returns it with a low chuckle. You can feel it going straight to your loins, literally, since half his tongue is still inside you, wiggling idly and hitting that good spot, seemingly accidentally, more often than not.

You almost forget how to breathe when Papyrus presses his teeth as close against you as he can and you feel yourself getting filled with his tongue again. It’s like he’s giving you all he has and you can’t do anything but lay there, only soundless noises leaving you, your body tense as it expects the climax to come any second now… And then the tease pulls back and leaves you achingly empty. He looks up at you with a smirk, running his tongue over the teeth to lick away your juices.

“Now, now, dear,” he coos, “we wouldn’t want to get ahead of ourselves, would we?” he raises an eye socket at you. You’re so tempted to roll your eyes and groan, but knowing that’d only give him a reason to tease you more stops you.

For a fleeting moment you catch a glimpse of his dick, materialized over his pubis just like before. You notice it’s still got the fake barbs on it, before he runs his hand over it and they disappear, leaving only the smooth surface. He hums in question, snapping your attention back to him, and you realize he’s waiting for an answer.

It takes you some time for you to catch your breath enough to talk. “Of course not, Papyrus, you’re absolutely right,” you reply, maybe a bit overdramatically. He knows at this point you’re going to agree with him on anything, just so he’ll move on. You move your hand and as expected, the tendrils don’t actually keep you from moving, though their weight on your limbs does have an effect. You place your palm on Papyrus’s cheekbone, brushing him softly before moving it to his neck and over his sternum, pulling him down closer to you.

You kiss him lightly, just small pecks at first, but with how heated your bodies are, it only takes a few moments for the kiss to deepen, to get more needy. “Papyrus,” you moan into his mouth, your legs unintentionally wrapping around him, clinging onto him with your whole body. You gasp when you can feel the warm shape of his ectodick press into your skin. “Please, Papyrus,” you whimper softly and he pulls away, looking at you intently.

“Please _what,_ human? ” he whispers and your body shudders, only giving him a moan as an answer. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?” he asks again, brushing a hand over your hair softly, and you know he won’t give you what you want until you give him what he wants.

“I- I want you to take me, Papyrus. Please, make love to me,” you say in what you think is confidence, but in the end sounds more desperate than you wanted.

“It will be my pleasure,” he smirks devilishly, his fangs gleaming in the candle light, and he quickly sheds off the remaining clothing. He gives you a quick look before making a circular motion in the air with his hand. You can feel the tendrils tug at your limbs and you let them. Soon they adjust your position, your legs spread open and inviting.

“So beautiful,” you hear Papyrus mumble to himself before he grabs hold under your knees and comes closer, his tip pressing against your entrance. “ _Fuck yes,”_ you moan as he ever so slowly starts pushing in, your walls stretching around him, until he’s all the way in.

You try to calm down your erratic breaths so you can relax yourself better, but it’s when Papyrus touches your almost forgotten magical dick, giving it a long, firm stroke, that does it. You inhale and exhale deeply, feeling his other hand running down your side, before looking him in the eyes to let him know you’re okay to go. The words get stuck in your throat when you see the flames in his eyes, burning with desire and what you’re pretty sure is love. Goddamn, you feel like you’re going to cry. He meets your gaze and smiles and you smile back, nodding to make sure he knows you’re ready.

He pulls back slowly, then thrusts into you, slow but hard. Your insides are plenty ready from all the previous foreplay, but he is still so damn big, pressing against your walls tightly. You can barely breathe from how overwhelming this all is, his dick moving slowly deep inside you, his hand running up and down your shaft, the tendrils running over your back, holding you down for him. Everything feels so good, and to top it all off, you get to stare up at your skeleton lover, his calm benevolent eyes, his dominant smirk, the soft light of his magic surrounding his form in the dark. You exhale shakily in bliss, wishing you could keep this moment forever.

The pace speeds up after a while and Papyrus’s face becomes more and more messy. His eyes start to haze and his cheeks burn red and orange. He covers his mouth with his free hand and closes his eyes for a moment, letting out a suppressed whimper, as if afraid to lose his composure before you. You close your thighs around his hip bones to get his attention, giving him a wide flustered smile.

“Papy-” you manage to whisper through your gasping, “P-Papy, come- down to me. Ah- c-come, closer…” Papyrus stares down at you hesitantly, mouth still covered with one skeletal hand. You ask again, then almost flinch when he comes down to you fast, losing your breath as his dick shifts in you so suddenly. Your view is now filled with the light of his hazy irises and you can feel his hot breath on your lips. He stares into your eyes and you stare into his, then he almost attacks your lips, smushing his wet teeth into them. Your eyes roll back and you let his tongue enter your mouth, tangling into yours, rubbing over your lips and teeth. As he kisses you he begins to move again, making you moan right into his mouth in pleasure. He speeds up after just a moment and soon he’s ramming into you quite hard, lifting up your legs with the tendrils to get a better angle. You clench your fists, moaning out almost breathlessly. It feels amazing.

You are torn out of your haziness when you hear the voice of your lover, several octaves higher than before. You open your eyes to look at him, surprised at what you see. Papyrus’s face is no longer serious and dominant, his eyes are strained shut and drops saliva runs down his fangs. He whimpers, then moans out in a high nasal voice, lowering his head so you don’t see. You just smile widely and moan with him, closing your thighs around his form tighter.

“AAH!” he yells out suddenly, “H-HUMAN!” You respond to him, moaning and whimpering his name, over and over. His hands run up your body and he grabs you by the shoulders from behind, driving the tips of his fingers into your skin, holding you closer. The tendrils get a tighter hold of your wrists and ankles and lift you up, giving Papyrus the perfect angle and he drives his dick into you even deeper than before. You gasp out but can’t even begin to catch your breath as he continues, much faster than before. You are left gasping and whimpering his name, losing yourself in the intense pleasure, until Papyrus’s hold of you gets tighter, almost painfully so, and with a loud shriek, so unlike the serious dominant posture he had just minutes ago, he fills you up. The feeling of his magic spilling out into you, stretching you even more than before, drives you over the edge as well and you lose your breath, only to moan out once you catch it, clenching around him. The wave overcomes you like tsunami and you feel as if his magic was coming through your flesh, all over your torso and right up to your head. Both of you hold onto each other for a second or two, strained and tense, until it’s over and you both slouch down on the bed, exhausted and out of breath.

You’re dazed and full of afterglow, faintly feeling his magic tendrils disappear from under you. He lays over you, his heavy breathing getting slower and calmer. You smile, reaching out and putting your hands on his back, rubbing his back ribs softly. He hums in comfort, then exhales deeply and slowly gets up on his hands, looking down at you. His jaws are slightly ajar, a bit of dried up saliva still visible on his lower teeth, as he fixates his hazy glowing irises onto your eyes. It’s silent, both of you just enjoying the look of each other. It’s warm and comfortable and you wish you could… stay…

You do your best to suppress the tears welling up in your eyes, reaching out for him, and he holds your hand in his, pressing it to his cheekbone and teeth, kissing you softly. He shifts aside on the bed, laying down beside you and you press against him, a small sob escaping you at the thought of never seeing him again after tomorrow. He holds you closer to his chest, putting a hand over your head and brushing your hair softly.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay, human,” he whispers calmingly and you can’t hold back but sob more, “Do not let yourself think about it. Now is now, we are here, together…” You hug him closer, calming your shaking breath. Papyrus leans his head down to kiss you on the forehead.

“Will I… ever see you and Sans again?” you ask miserably. Papyrus is silent for a long time.

“It would be very dangerous,” he finally says, “but…” You raise your head up to him, a tear running down your face. “Maybe we could… visit, from time to time,” he smiles at you softly. “I am afraid, however, it would not be very often, for if we did, we would endanger both you and us.” You wipe your face and smile weakly.

“It’ll be better than nothing,” you whisper. Papyrus nods softly, then leans closer to give you another small peck. You snuggle up to his chest, both of you falling quiet. Soon you’re slowly drifting to sleep, dreaming of a different reality, where humans and monsters live in harmony and you and Sans and Papyrus are free to love each other.

 

You’re woken up with a sudden shake, confused as to what just happened for a moment. Your eyes finally focus and you see Sans leaning above you, shaking Papyrus’s shoulder frantically. You are fully awake the moment you notice the fear in his eyes.

“boss! bro!” Sans calls for Papyrus, who still seems barely awake. Once he collects himself he sits up and looks sharply to Sans.

“What is it Sans?” he asks in a half-whisper. Sans looks to the door, then back, leaning closer to his brother.

“the fuckin’ house is surrounded by dogs!” he looks to you with wide, terrified eyes, “ _they want the human!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
